PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie
PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie is a fanfiction that features the main pups of PAW Patrol as well as a cast of new friends. The story is set a few years into the future, where the pups are a bit older than they are in the TV series. They're teenagers, actually. The story takes place after the PAW Patrol disbands, and the pups set off into occupations in their respective fields of expertise. DISCLAIMER: PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie ''is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. The events that transpire in this story are in no way, shape, or form canon to the PAW Patrol series. Got any suggestions, comments, or concerns? Don't be hesitant to give me feedback! In fact, I encourage it! Synopsis The PAW Patrol has always been there to help and save people and animals in need throughout Adventure Bay. As the pups grew older, becoming more proficient in their fields of expertise, more responsibilities and duties arose. After a series of inexplicable accidents and failed missions, the PAW Patrol pups begin to develop malicious feelings for one another, and refuse to talk about their vexations for fear of what another may say. For reasons known only to himself, Ryder disbanded the PAW Patrol, allowing the pups to go into occupations in their fields of expertise. As the pups leave Adventure Bay for cities and environments beyond, the reality of a world made more dangerous begins to settle. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest and Tracker have split up. Their past friendships were a distant memory. When the threat of their world crashing down starts to loom overhead, the pups must reforge their bonds and reform the PAW Patrol to save not only all they've ever cared for, but to save themselves as well. Characters Canon Canine Characters Chase - A German Shepherd who has taken a position as a detective in the Police force of the city of Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17) Marshall - A full-time Firefighting Dalmatian and Paramedic. (Age: 15) Skye - A cockapoo who has become a stunt pilot with her jet pack and also works occasionally with a special operations anti-crime unit and as a high-flying rescuer. (Age: 16) Rocky - An Ecologist, Recycling, Nature Preserving mutt who cares deeply for the environment. (Age: Just turned 16) Rubble - An English Bulldog who is the most respected and hardest worker in the country's top construction company, revolutionizing construction for the good of the people and the environment. (Age: 15) Zuma - The Chocolate Labrador Lifeguard and resident Marine-Biologist of a small coastal town. (Age: 15) Everest - A Siberian Husky who works in the Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue operations. (Age: 16, almost 17) Tracker - A Chihuahua who works as a Forest Ranger, Wilderness Expert, First-Responder, and archaeologist. (Age: 17) Sylvia - A Belgian Sheepdog who was beaten by Chase in a herding competition. Inspired by him, she decided to try her paws at Law Enforcement. She is part of Chase's team in Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17) Canon Human Characters Ryder - Now a teenager and having been surrounded by the PAW Patrol pups with the many talents he taught them for so long, Ryder has become a more well-rounded individual than he was before. He is currently MIA after the PAW Patrol's disbanding. (Age: 18) Jake - Jake continues to work with Everest in Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue. (Age: 28) Mayor Goodway - TBD Katie - TBD Original Canine Characters NOTE: Some of these characters have yet to appear in a published work, however are mentioned in some works-in-progress. Centurion - A male mix between a Weimaraner and a White Shepherd, resulting in a white underbelly, a grayish-blue back, golden eyes, and ears that can't decide whether they will point up or flop down. He has a passion for building devices to aid others. His name is derived from the ancient Roman rank meaning "Leader of 100" His surname, Wächter-Veritate is a combined German-Latin name. "Wächter" meaning "Watcher" and "Veritate" meaning "Verity". In all, Centurion Wächter-Veritate is the "True Watcher of One Hundred." (PAW Patrol Role: Engineer/Mechanic) (Age: 18) Steelbeam - A male Patterdale Terrier with a silver stripe down his back who works with Rubble in the construction company. His name is derived from the silver stripe along his back. (PAW Patrol Role: Architect) (Age: 16) Beryl - A female Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever with striking blue-green eyes who works with Zuma as a lifeguard. She's named after a rare blue-green beryl discovered off the shores of her hometown on the day of her birth. (PAW Patrol Role: Marine-Biology) (Age: 15) Arabella - A female blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the daughter of the Fire Chief that Marshall works for. She is a skilled musician, proficient in Music Therapy. Her name means either "yielding to prayer" or "Beautiful Change". (PAW Patrol Role: Music Therapy) (Age: 15) Umbravivo - A male lemon-spotted Dalmatian who is Marshall's partner in the fire department. His name is derived from the Spanish words "umbra" and "vivo" for a combined contradictory meaning of "Bright Shadow". He is an expert on demolitions. (PAW Patrol Role: Demolitions) (Age: 16) Primavera - A female Springer Spaniel who prefers the solitude of nature, plants, and other animals. Her name is derived from the Italian word for "Spring." (PAW Patrol Role: Nature Liaison) (Age: just turned 16) Frostbound - A cocky young male Alaskan Malamute who is quite snarky and sarcastic, self-confident, and slightly narcissistic, but still kind. His name is derived from his abnormally ice-cold paws that are always a pale-blue color and his unusually thick bones. He is part of Everest's polar team. (PAW Patrol Role: Weather) (Age: 17) Tierra - A female Majorca Ratter who lives on the go, cleaning up the environment and volunteering with every group she can. She, like Tracker, is a Wilderness Expert, and is better trained in herbal medicines. She is Tracker's new partner in the Greenmarsh National Wilderness. Her name is derived from her love for nature. (PAW Patrol Role: Botany) (Age: 17) Maximillian - A male blue-spotted Dalmatian who works fixing vehicles and other mechanical contraptions. He's fresh out of college, spending most of his days doing whatever as the garage he operates from is next to his house, so he essentially works at home. He is Arabella's older brother. His name is derived from that of his father. (Age: 21, almost 22) Lux - A male Rottweiler, Saluki, and Springer Spaniel mix. He is a big conservationist and a nature-lover. He has dedicated his life to cleaning the atmosphere, ending illegal deforestation, and preserving the environment and its wildlife. He is Primavera's cousin. His name is derived from "luz" or "luce" meaning "Light" to describe the pure heart that Lux has. (Age: 25) Saracco - A male Cursinu with a brindle coat and coloration. He's an expert thief, and very efficient at stealth. He's a kind, outgoing individual, but serious when need be. He is one of Centurion's best friends, and escaped with him from the shelter. His name is derived from an Italian surname meaning "Thief", and his last name, Santoscuro, is a combined word meaning "Dark Saint." In all, Saracco Santoscuro is the "Dark Saint of Thieves." (Honorary PAW Patrol Role: Strategy) (Age: 17) Nicasia - A female Labrador Husky who is incredibly adept at lies and deception. While she is very kind, she and Saracco assert their talents to give to the poor, kind of like Robin Hood. Nicasia escaped with Saracco and Centurion from the shelter, and could be considered Centurion's girlfriend. Her name is derived from the Greek masculine name "Nicasio" meaning "Victorious One." Her surname, Beaumensonges, is a combined word meaning "Beautiful Lies." In all, Nicasia Beaumensonges is the "Victorious One of Beautiful Lies." (Honorary PAW Patrol Role: Intelligence) (Age: 17) Micaelina - A female Doberman-Golden Retriever mix who has a talent for ballet and dancing. An incredibly talented and incredibly shy individual. However, she is kind and caring in her own unique ways. (Age: 16) Jaune - A male white Standard Poodle with pale-yellow lightning-shaped markings along his arms due to being struck by lightning as a young pup. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. His name is derived from a word meaning "yellow", the same colors as his scars. (Age: 16) Grisha - A male Bohemian Shepherd who has always wanted to take to the skies and be truly limitless. He can be quite rough at first, and his form of comedy comes in sarcasm and light teasing, but he means well, caring for his companions. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. (Age: 17) Cecilia - A female Border Collie and Australian Shepherd mix. She is quite flirtatious and snarky, but is very considerate, risking her life for others as a rescue pilot. She is incredibly smart, one of the smartest young Valkyrie officers ever. She is also bisexual. She is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. (Age: 17) Sheryl - A female, white Standard Poodle. An extremely introverted and shy individual, and the sister of Jaune. Cecilia has a bit of a crush on her. (Age: Just turned 16) Brielle (Nicknamed Brie) - A Black and Cream colored Saluki girl who works with Lux in the World Environmental and Wildlife Conservation Coalition. She is a kind individual, and she has a crush on Lux. He is completely oblivious, though. (Age: 24) Fire Chief Maximus - A noble, very serious male blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the canine Fire Chief in the city of Red October. He is Marshall's employer. He is the father of Maximillian and Arabella, the uncle of Umbravivo, and the brother of Umbravivo's deceased mother. (Age: 45) Jindrich Adlersflügel - A wise, old, semi-optimistic Bloodhound who's very experienced with the world. He's been around a long time. He was the best of friends with Centurion's father, Adelrik, and was the uncle figure to Adelrik, as Jindrich was best friends with Adelrik's father, Diederik. He was a part of Adelrik's 100 Strays looking for better lives and was appointed as Centurion's godfather as Adelrik died. (Age: 71) Velia - A young, cheery lemon-spotted Dalmatian girl, the sister of Umbravivo. Instead of going to be a firefighter or a paramedic, she goes on to teach. Or at least, she wants to. Right now, she is under the guidance of Umbravivo. She was only a year old when her parents died. (Age: 10) Esme - A young Pit Bull/Golden Retriever mix who's torn between being a naturalist and a construction worker. She is a childhood friend of Steelbeam, but she does get along with Primavera and has taken a liking to Rubble. (Age: 16) Original Human Characters Police Chief Ignacio - The chief of police in the city of Los Guardiánes. He is Chase and Sylvia's employer, and is a member of the anti-crime and domestic terrorism task forces codenamed "Fervour". (Age: 37) Locations Los Guardiánes The bustling, tropical metropolis of Los Guardiánes, home to the highest crime rate in the country, and some of the most dangerous gangs in the nation, as well as the most experienced police force, the LGPD, under the command of Police Chief Ignacio. Los Guardiánes is a lively city, full of bright neon signs, a good income of money, and a high-standard of living. The city is a major tourist attraction, and the residence keep on with their daily lives, despite the gangs. The city also has three entrances to the north, west, and east, as there's a long, lush beach to the south against a massive lake in the middle of a desert. At each entrance to the city, there are two statues for a total of six statues called ''Los Guardiánes Seis, ''or "The Six Guardians." Whitecrest The hometown of Beryl Aquabella. The small coastal town of Whitecrest. A modest little town on the shores of the Pacific. A self-sustaining town with all the resources they need in the surrounding area. The residence either live in tropical-esque houses or in spacious modern houses. This gives the town a sense of interaction between two cultures. The town is also home to endangered White-Crested creatures such as dolphins and turtles with white crests on their heads and shells, glowing coral topped with white, and white-crested fish. The town also has a stadium for the last remaining few White-Crested orcas and an enclosed space for four White-Crested dolphins. There is also a Marine-Biology lab with one Marine-Biologist. Red October The hometown of Umbravivo Cavalier, and Maximus, Maximillian, and Arabella Rycerzfuego. The town of Red October is a somewhat small suburban community with their own radio station, and a large population of firefighters, paramedics, and police officers. The town itself is not very interesting, with the only tourist attractions being the nearby October Falls, which change colors from red, orange, yellow, and brown, much like the changing leaves of autumn and the October Apple Orchard. The town's trees, called October Maples, are red, yellow, golden, and orange all-year round, giving the town a feeling of the season of autumn. Greenmarsh National Wilderness In the central-southwest of the country, there's a massive area of land called the Greenmarsh National Wilderness, the largest national preserve in the world. The Wilderness has a central rainforest with exotic plants and animals and waterfalls, a large lake and beach similar to Los Guardiánes in the west, a swamp, golden prairies, and outback-like plains to the east, lush, colorful forests and orchards to the south, and an icy tundra and mountains to the north. Such a diverse amalgamation of natural features in a relatively close area has to be preserved. Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale Springmoor Woods is a legendary forest filled with plants and wildlife like something out of a fairy tale. Waters with regenerative, healing, and curative properties, bioluminescent organisms, and trees with powerful, purifying properties. The wildlife had even taken on characteristics of the plants, such as plant-like limbs and protection reminiscent of tree-bark. A small village called Lightacre Vale was once in the forest, inhabited by people who lived in harmony with the creatures of the forest. Lightacre Vale was the hometown of Primavera Lucenatura and Lux Corazón. Sadly, a majority of the forest was destroyed by illegal deforestation, poachers and hunters, all seeking wealth from the forest's rare gifts. The remaining 20% of Springmoor Woods is officially protected and sealed off by large, bipedal, aggressive, plant-like deer called Springmoor Wendigoes. Wildermount Cliff The hometown of Steelbeem Theriault. The industrial city of Wildermount Cliff is situated near a cliff, though the city both extends above and below the high edges. Built on a massive system of mines and caves filled with an abundance of resources, Wildermount Cliff quickly became the capital of construction in the country. The city once had the highest rate of pollution in the country, until Strongbourne Construction Company showed up to aid the town in cleaning up their ways. Now, Wildermount Cliff is the most technologically-advanced city in the nation, as well as the cleanest. The architecture of the city is absolutely outstanding with elaborate buildings, statues, and a revolutionary eco-friendly cleaning system. Vertigo Hill The hometown of Grisha Ziolkowski and Cecilia Fairchild. Vertigo Hill is a city of festivities and aerial performances. Many of the citizens are stunt pilots or Valkyrie officers, or just love to zip-line, hang-glide, or take part in many other aerial activities. Acrophobia is practically nonexistent in the town of Vertigo Hill. Built on a hill in the foothills of the Vertigo Mountains, The Vertigo Mountains are home to extremely steep cliffs, rushing rivers, powerful waterfalls, unique magnetic storms, and a lush, wide valley in the center on the mountains. Vertigo Hill is the city of thrill-seekers who dare to take to the skies. Excerpts and Previews 'Excerpts and Previews from the new narrative will be available soon! They are a work in progress!' Pairings PLEASE NOTE: These pairings ''only ''occur in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''and they do not occur in other fanons unless otherwise stated. Chase x Skye Marshall x Arabella Rocky x Everest Zuma x Beryl Steelbeam x Primavera Tracker x Tierra Rubble x Esme (Umbravivo and Arabella are cousins, so no...) Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Everest.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Everest (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Chase.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Chase (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Skye.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Skye (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Estela.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Estela (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Maximillian.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Maximillian (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Lux.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Lux (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Jaune.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Jaune (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Sheryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Sheryl (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Grisha.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Grisha (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Cecilia.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Cecilia (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Brielle.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Brielle (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Aubin.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Aubin (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol (Sketch) OLD Chapters Chapter 1 Read Chapter 1: ''Broken ''Here! (All) Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Coming Soon! Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Coming Soon! Chapter 4 Chapter 4 Coming Soon! Chapter 5 Chapter 5 Coming Soon! Chapter 6 Chapter 6 Coming Soon! Chapter 7 Chapter 7 Coming Soon! Chapter 8 Chapter 8 Coming Soon! Chapter 9 Chapter 9 Coming Soon! Chapter 10 Chapter 10 Coming Soon! Chapter 11 TBD Chapter 12 TBD Chapter 13 TBD Chapter 14 TBD Chapter 15 TBD Chapter 16 TBD Chapter 17 TBD Chapter 18 TBD Chapter 19 TBD Chapter 20 TBD Chatper 21 TBD Chapter 22 TBD Chapter 23 TBD Chapter 24 Chapter 24: ''Reforged ''coming in the future! News Updates * 'IMPORTANT!!! SHADOWS OF CAMARADERIE WILL OFFICIALLY BE RECEIVING A REBOOT!! ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE REWRITTEN, AND A NEW NARRATIVE WILL BE TOLD.''' Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Shadows of Camaraderie Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction